Sentimientos Encontrados
by Jeanet PotterGranger
Summary: esta historia comienza despues de la batalla,  es un HHr tendra aventura romance drama etc..para mas informacion lee por favor y deja reviews para mejorar la historia gracias!


_**Hola como estan todos, espero que bien. Ojala se den la oportunidad de leer mi fic ya que es el primero que escribo..tambien prometo que sera muy emocionante pero espero me dejen reviews diciendo que le hace falta o que no les gusta..y claro si les gusta tambien haganmelo saber para poder continuarlo..gracias travesuraa realizada nox! **_

-Tienen que acompañarme los dos por favor Harry y tu también ron. -Dijo una chica  
>-no claro que no yo no pienso ir, me mataran cuando sepan q estoy saliendo con su hija. -dijo el pelirrojo<br>-no exageres ron y claro que iremos contigo a buscar a tus padres Hermione. -dijo el ojiverde  
>Oye yo no... - vamos Ronald por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan miedoso por favor. -dijo Hermione enojada<br>-y cuando es que iremos. -comento Harry para evitar que sus amigos comenzaran otra de sus peleas  
>-mañana mismo por supuesto no espero pasar un día mas sin ellos<br>-chicos a comer grito la señora Weasley desde la cocina y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia aya  
>-menos mal ya me moría de hambre. -les hizo saber el pecoso<br>-enserió tu siempre piensas en comer. -dijo Hermione  
>-no tanto como tu en los libros. -se atrevió a decir el ojiazul<br>-ya basta dejen de pelear se acaban de hacer novios. -les recordó Harry y entraron rápido a la cocina Cuando se sentaron en la Meza los gemelos se les quedaron viendo a Ginny que corría a besar a Harry  
>- Mama ya sabias que ciertas personas son novios otra vez-dijo Fred.<p>

-ah si y quien. -pregunto su mama y George en respuesta señalo con la cabeza a la joven pareja  
>-Oh Harry querido me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo. -dijo esta corriendo a abrazarlos, Hermione sintió un dolor a la altura del corazón por aquellas palabras pero lo ignoro<br>-si mama pero no somos los únicos mi hermanito y Hermione lo son tambien, Harry regreso a verlos tomados de la mano y sintió algo que no pudo explicar y volteo a otro lado para disimular  
>-me alegro que por fin ayas cedido a los encantos de mi niño Hermione, ella esbozo una sonrisita nerviosa y sintió los brazos de la señora que había corrido a felicitarlos<br>-por cierto mama mañana iremos los 3 a buscar a los papas de Mi novia. -dijo ron comiendo un filete.

-los TRES. -grito la pecosa... -porque no van ustedes dos solos.

-estas loca necesito el apoyo de Harry que tal si intentan matarme cuando se enteren que salgo con su única hija.

-ay por Merlin que te pueden hacer unos simples Muggles, Hermione se quedo sin poder hablar, respiraba agitadamente. Ron y Harry corrieron a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

-estas bien Herms. -pregunto Harry.

-si chicos estoy bien ya estoy acostumbrada, no se preocupen fue solo la impresión. ron la comenzó a abrazar y Harry regreso al lado de Ginny bastante enojado  
>-como te atreves a hablar haci de los papas de Hermione. -ay lo siento mi amor no fue mi intención solo que pense que también podría ir, Hermione también soy tu amiga. -dijo hablandole a la castaña y esta un poco resentida le contesto<p>

-claro Ginny que puedes venir tu también eres mi amiga y quiero que las personas que quiero estén conmigo en esto.

-bien pues vamos a preparar todo para mañana. -dijo Harry levantandose de su lugar

-mmm lo siento Pero Ginny tu no puedes ir, tenemos que ir a comprar tus cosas para la escuela, mañana que todo esta en oferta además eres muy joven para viajar sin padres.  
>-pero mama yo quiero ir con Harry<br>-mejor has caso a mama Ginevra recuerda que eres muy joven para viajar con los grandes. -dijo ron en tono de burla y ella lo asesinaba con la mirada  
>-esta bien pero dame un besito de buenas noches. harry apenas le rozo los labios para poder alcanzar a sus amigos que ya se iban, cuando los alcanzo vio que Hermione derramaba una lagrimita que Ron no pudo ver pues venia contando que quería jugar en Quidditch y ganar la copa<br>-Herms que pasa le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba nada Harry solo que duele que hagan menos a tus padres que los crean inferiores, como dije ya estoy acostumbrada que me crean inferior a mi pero a ellos no y mucho menos que una Amiga sea quien lo diga.

-ya no te preocupes ella no sabe lo que dice no llores mas. -dijo el pelinegro y le borro una lagrimita que rodaba por su mejilla, en eso Ron casi se la arrebato de los brazos a Harry mirandolo celosamente pero ni Harry ni Hermione lo notaron

-si mi amor Harry tiene razón mejor vamos a preparar todo para mañana.

-solo necesitamos descansar ya tengo todo guardado, mejor vayan a dormir y beso a Ron, cosa que al de gafas no le pareció y se puso pálido y sintió un dolorcito en el corazón al ver el beso tan atrevido que ron le daba a Hermione frente de el. la de rulos se puso roja de la pena y se separo discretamente de Ron para despedirse de Harry.  
>-buenas noches. -dijo y lo abrazo<p>

-gracias por acompañarme mañana se que no es tu obligación pero me gustaría vivir este momento con mi mejor amigo.

-claro siempre estaré ahí para ti buenas noches y Hermione se fue a su cuarto igual que ron y Harry.


End file.
